Should've Said No
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: That was it. Eli had made too many mistakes already. Not very Eli friendly. Clew friendship.


**Should've Said No**

**Summary: That was it. Eli had made too many mistakes already**

"Clare, please just let me explain." Eli Goldsworthy pleaded with his girlfriend. As if explaining would make this whole thing better, like he didn't think what he'd done was all that wrong.

She swirled around, the dark brown hair of her wig flying about her shoulders. "Explain what, Eli? That you had sex with another girl? That you never bothered to tell me that your roommate happened to be female? _What?"_

He started for an answer, brows furrowed. "I was lonely. It just kinda happened. I was upset over Adam."

Clare's lips twisted into a grimace. "So you're going to blame Adam for this?" She snarled, big blue eyes on fire. "I lost him, too! You don't see me being a pathetic excuse of a person and cheating on you! Drew lost Adam, he didn't cheat on Bianca. Becky is still hung up on him. We all loved Adam and it's disgusting that you'd even _think_ to use him as an excuse." Then, she laughed bitterly, hands shaking. "But what should I expect? You blamed me for your doing drugs. You blamed me for our breakup when you crashed Morty. You tried to put drugs in Jake's locker, you wrote a horrible play about me. You read my diary. I don't know why I ever took you back when all you ever do is hurt me. You never grow up. You never apologize, you never learn from your mistakes. And I feel sorry for you. Because all this is going to get you is a life filled with loneliness. You're just...you're pathetic."

He looked at her, hurt. "You don't mean that." He whispered.

She shook her head, clearing her throat and swiping away tears. "Actually, I do. I've had enough, Eli. And I deserve better. I deserve so much better than you. I deserve a guy who won't hurt me. I deserve to have someone love me, how I deserve to be loved. I deserve honesty and loyalty. And I'm not getting that from you. I wish I'd realized that before I ever slept with you."

"But we can work it out. It was just once and it's not really my fault! Lenore always walked around in her underwear!" Eli protested dumbly.

At that, Clare snapped. Before she could stop herself, she slapped him across the face. Her palm making a sickening cracking sound against his cheek. She covered her mouth in horror at what she did, seeming shocked. " Don't ever speak to me again, Eli." She murmured softly, walking away briskly. She hadn't meant to lose control like that. It just made her so angry that he was placing the blame on Lenore when he was the one who cheated. He never admitted to his wrong doings. He just expected everyone to just accept him and she couldn't ever do that any more. Slowly, she walked down the sidewalk to The Dot, deciding an ice cream sundae or a banana split could soothe her broken, angry heart. The bell over the door chimed as she stepped inside and torwards the counter when something caught her eye. Raising her eyebrow, she asked, "Drew?"

The boy in question looked at her, blue eyes filled with a sadness that made her heart ache. Since becoming his vice president, they'd gotten to be close friends and she really cared for the guy. He wasn't as superficial as he seemed and he had a big heart. He'd helped her a lot when she was going through her chemotherapy this summer. He and Adam both had. They'd brightened her spirits and helped her not worry so much.

She took a step closer, taking the seat beside of him and resting her hand on his shoulder, dark blue painted nails standing out against the fabric. "Are you okay?"

Drew shook his head, giving her a sad smile. "Bianca broke up with me. She said that dealing with a long distance relationship was hard and she didn't feel like the girl from highschool anymore." He studied her closely. "What about you? You seem really upset."

Clare grinned at that. He was smarter and more observant than people gave him credit for. "Eli and I are through." She replied.

He squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, Clare. I'm sure you two will makeup."

"No. I don't think so. The reason why we broke up was the last straw. He was my first love, but I don't deserve to be treated the way that he treated me." She told him after ordering her strawberry sundae from Peter.

Drew looked at her. "What did he do?"

Clare didn't answer for a few moments and when she did, her voice broke. "He lied to me about his roommate. He had a female roommate this whole time and he never told me, he's been smoking cigarettes, knowing they're cancer inducing, and oh yeah, he cheated on me and had the audacity to blame it on Adam, loneliness, and his roommate walking around in skimpy clothing. He's hurt me too much. It's all over."

The young man clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth. Ever since Clare had comforted him earlier this year, when he was missing Adam, he'd grown protective of her. He really admired her strength and he knew Adam would be happy that they were so close. Maybe that's why he felt the overwhelming need to find Eli and punch his lights out."You know, I'll probably sound like a hypocrite saying this, considering how much I've cheated but I'm really sorry for what Eli did to you. And...you really do deserve better."

She reached out to hug him, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you, Drew. You really are a good guy. I see why Adam always said how great you are." She pressed a kiss to his cheek as she pulled away, letting out a genuine laugh as they did their special, secret handshake. For a moment, she wondered why Eli couldn't realize his faults the way that Drew did but she shook the thought from her head. There really was no use thinking about all of that.

For the first time in a long while, the two teens felt content with their lives, just hanging in eachother's company.

**The End**


End file.
